This invention relates to carriers for carrying skies. Ski carriers are very well known in the art and they tend either to be sufficiently bulky that they cannot be easily carried on a skier's clothing, for example, or they are insufficiently rigid to adequately support the skies.
It is, therefore, one object of the invention to provide a device which is compact enough that it can be easily carried, yet strong enough that it can adequately support a pair of skies and poles, and permit the skis and poles to be easily carried by using the device.